


The Waterboy

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball, College AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a waterboy for a baseball team. And he hates baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waterboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/gifts).



> Sixchord prompted me: “Another college au where Derek is a baseball player and Stiles is the water boy” And then she tried to explain baseball to me and... instead I wrote this because I’m lazy. Also because I thought it was funnier if Stiles was a waterboy for a baseball team and knew nothing about baseball.

“Hey Waterboy,” shouted one of the seniors. “More water!” Without a warning, he threw his water bottle at Stiles and it hit Stiles in the head. Stiles wasn’t sure if the senior, Randall, intended for it to hit him in the head or if he just assumed Stiles would catch it; either way, getting hit in the head with a plastic water bottle was not a good way to start off the day. Stiles sighed heavily and rubbed at his head for a moment. He’d been at this for six months now and so far, not one member of the team had even bothered to learn his name.

He grumbled to himself about how he hated this, how he hated baseball and pretty much all sports as he bent over, grabbed the bottle and took it over to the water cooler. He filled it up, his irritation still flowing hotly through his veins, and took it back over to Randall.

He didn’t even thank him for it, just grabbed it and grunted.

Then one of the other players, Derek, said, “Uh... it was Eric, right?” Stiles had to try not to make a face at that. Eric? How the hell do you get Eric from Stiles? He’d told this guy his name about six times in the past two weeks.

But instead he just nodded, going along with it because hey, Eric was at least a step up from Waterboy, right?

That was when the weirdest thing happened. Derek laughed. That guy never laughed, ever. All he ever did was scowl, even when someone did... whatever you call hitting the ball really far. 

“I know your name’s not Eric,” he said, full-on smirking now. “You said it was Stiles, right?” 

“Yeah, why?” Stiles asked. This was getting weird. Why was this guy being so nice to him after more or less ignoring him for months on end?

“No reason,” Derek said with a shake of his head. “I just wanted to thank you for all your help.”

He walked away after that. Stiles spent about an hour after that thinking over just what that was or what it was supposed to be and he couldn’t figure it out.


End file.
